


Exhaustion

by sagaluthien



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in Israel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Only a little ficlet

The sweat poured down his back. It had yet been another day digging in the dry soil to find water. It really seemed futile, but it had to be there somewhere. He wanted to believe that. Without water the land would be worthless.

The sun has shone from early morning and it was hot, making the work harder. Each day the exhaustion seems to come earlier. Balian was used to hard work, his earlier life in front of the heat of the forge teaching him well, but this was different.

Entering his house, he was met by servants offering towels, wine, and grapes. He was still not used to having them and even when he tried to tell them that they didn't need to, they did it anyway. After washing and eating a little he leaned back on the patio pillows to rest, gathering his strength to continue the search for water. He hoped that exhaustion would not come so early tomorrow.


End file.
